Momento Mori
by bureas
Summary: Silver, a young assassin trained since birth under the organization known simply as 'Rocket' is sent to Unova to infiltrate it's rival- Plasma- and get close to the leader, a man named N Harmonia, and plan his death. Two years later, the time finally comes where everything can fall into place, but what if Silver changes his mind? Christmascoloredshipping AU. Ongoing!


I'm not dead I swear I just got preoccupied. BUT! I got my own laptop now and now can type as much as I want whenever I please so I want to try to be on this more often and continue things. My main priority will be this thing though- because it's a new idea I really like and it's Christmascoloredshipping. Again. Not even sorry. Enjoy I guess!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Coffin**

You know by looking at a man's face and his eyes you can see what type of person he is; if he's good, if he's naive, if he's bad, if he's a liar, and then of course there's the plain old 'he's evil'. It's shown in generic mafia movies all the time what the big evil boss looks like— they're built well, they wear the designer suits with the fedoras, their eyes are trained to see things their stupid lackeys will not and narrowed to add an extra hint of intimidation. In said movies, there's always that one name that everyone knows to be the main, most famous bad guy that you should fear without even being told to do it.

In the real world? That man is known as Giovanni Sakaki Rocket.

Giovanni has and always was known for being the baddest at what he did and the ringleader of the terrifying underground organization simply known as 'Rocket'. If there was one person the police wanted to catch for organized crime, it was him— but of course it was always difficult to pinpoint him when the leader's power expanded over two entire regions. Take away the police force that pretended they had Giovanni and his organization under complete control and you had two regions following his every command whether they knew it or not. Some people said he was a man without problems or fear, and perhaps it most certainly was that way at some point, however, when you were a ruler… Your time of reign never came without problems that were more of a threat than they needed to be and therefore needed to be taken out. For Giovanni, his threat was overseas in the region of Unova. A team of Rocket members that had been stationed there to make deals with companies that had secret illegal projects in the works informed the man that a new organization much like them was working in Unova. Upon further inspection, the organization apparently named themselves 'Plasma', an organization of people that apparently wanted to be known as liberals when it was clear they were no better than Rocket with their shenanigans they were pulling. Not only that, but it became apparent that they were purposely doing things that ruing Rocket's operations in the region and they did so with people who used ninja-like tactics and precision to get the job done. Normal Rocket grunts couldn't possibly fight against such individuals, thus Giovanni had to resort to his absolute finest and call his own personal ninja of sorts: his own son, Silver Rocket.

Giovanni drove his son particularly hard due to the fact that his son held more responsibility than anyone else— he would become the leader of the Rocket organization once Giovanni passed away and naturally the older man wanted to make sure that he was skilled in everything he needed to be and then some. That being said, when the young redhead was only 3 years old, Giovanni had him sent away to a cold place to train under a cruel man that also worked with Rocket by the name of Pryce. Pryce taught him how to steal, how to kill, how to hide and do things normal children growing up his age would never even dream about. It wasn't so bad for him since he had the company of a girl that became like a sister to him named Blue, so the two of them managed to make their work fun while ending up being the most skilled duo in the whole organization. Silver started solo assassination and spy missions at only 13 years old while Blue was 16, and since then they had complete accurateness with their missions for the next two years.

So now Giovanni was going to send his son on yet another mission, and the most important one that may very well make or break his entire organization. All of that trust was being give on his own son's shoulders, and the thought of failure wasn't an option.

"So, Silver, do you understand what you must do?" Giovanni spoke from where he stood behind the desk that separated him from the redhead maintaining perfect eye contact with him on the other side, tossing a creme colored folder that the younger caught with ease and immediately proceeded to flip through as Giovanni continued. "This mission is crucial to the organization and may take you a while to complete. Do you have that level of dedication for myself and the entire organization?"

Gloved hands snapped the folder shut, tucking it under one of his arms before Silver nodded curtly and confidently and stood up just a little bit straighter. "Understood. I won't fail you, Father." He confirmed, not even blinking at all as he spoke with what sounded like the utmost conviction.

Silver's father nodded in return, shifting a bit from where he stood with his hands folded behind his back before he held one out and beckoned for the younger to come closer. The teenager did so after a moment of silence, setting the folder back down on the desk to stand in front of the mafia boss. Giovanni then let both of his hands rest on his son's shoulders and rub at them for a moment as he looked over the boy as if trying to memorize what he looked like before bringing him into a slow hug. The pale eyed boy hesitated to return it, but he still managed to do so, patting the taller's back lightly in a way that came out a little awkward. The Rocket family wasn't really a 'hugging family' because of reasons as much as they were for handshakes and pats on the back, however it was comforting to receive it for once so he wasn't going to fight any.

"You are my son, Silver. I am proud of you and what you have done for our family." Giovanni spoke, rubbing at Silver's back slowly. "I know you will complete this task flawlessly."

The redhead was silent again for a good moment or two, as if allowing the words to sink in before nodding his head and leaning more into the embrace. "Yes, Father."

► 2 years later

Polished black dress shoes make muffled taps against the carpeted hallways of the Castelia Hotel, those sounds being the only sound in the empty hallway. No one was there, not a soul aside from a redheaded boy in a suit walking through by himself. Around his neck he was sporting a tie that was a similar shade to the mercury pools that were narrowed ever so slightly and flicking from side to side very slowly. The boy had been searching the entire floor for the past ten minutes now for anything that looked suspicious, having already looked around on the other floors above and below just to make sure. While no one in the hotel seemed to be threatening from the check Silver happened to do on all the people on said three floors after hacking the hotel's check-in database, it became instinct for him just to make sure. If there was one thing the redhead was taught under Pryce, it was that you could never be certain that nothing was going to happen just because it looked like everything was going to be alright on the surface. As soon as you got comfortable and relaxed in that sort of situation, you ruined everything and you were most likely dead. The seventeen year old knew his position and if he were to die, many bad things were going to happen. Silver had a reputation, not to mention a certain person in particular— the very reason as to why he took more than an hour to cover three floors— that he was inclined to protect due to him being his employer. It had taken him two years of being an obedient grunt and taking all the yelling and orders to get to where he was, being the bodyguard of the leader of Plasma and the _**only **_one he had at that. A title the heir deserved, of course. He had the skills needed to protect and kill if necessary, and the boy could tell from a mile away if a person was attempting to attack or not. You'd think with such a skilled and serious protector, the person being protected would be twice that. But the leader of Plasma?

Not exactly.

Silver finally came to a stop in front of one the many hotel rooms on that floor, glancing to either side of him before adjusting his tie and clearing his throat as casually as he could without being loud. This was followed by the door opening slowly, verdant pools meeting pale silver for a quick moment before they looked to either side to make sure it was safe. The person before him was a man; he had long green hair that reached his waist that frayed out in a bush-like fashion despite the ponytail it was tied in with bright green eyes to match, three square gold bangles that hung on his left wrist accompanied by a pendent of some sort of globe. Usually the taller would be wearing khaki pants and a white button-up shirt to go over a black skin-tight turtleneck, but not today. Today this individual had to visit a company to undergo negotiations— and Silver knew that because he had to attend said meeting that happened earlier that day— so instead of his usual khakis and whatnot, the greenet was sporting a suit similar to the Johto boy's, though the tie was a simple black and looser compared to the shorter's that was straight, neat, and perfect just like the perfectionist the young assassin was. This green haired individual was N Harmonia, the leader of Plasma, Silver's employer, and the man the redhead was inclined to protect for the past… Almost two years now.

N seemed to light up at the appearance of the young heir (to which said child gave a deadpan in return) before stepping aside to let the boy walk in, which Silver did with casual and calm steps as he glanced around the suite. It most certainly suited the lavished tastes of the leader that was commonly referred to as a king by the lackeys of the organization, this was for certain. However, eventually he stopped, namesake eyes focusing on an elder man sitting at a table near the window on the right side of the room. Said man also possessed green hair, one eye sporting a red monocle that gleamed brightly off of the lights in the ceiling as he stared over at Silver. _This_ man was Ghetsis Harmonia, N's father and his 'royal adviser' of sorts when it came to what the organization should and should not do. He was a very stern and focused, almost to the point of being monomaniacal when it came to the plans Plasma had for the future to make the most powerful— more powerful than the likes of so called lowlifes like Rocket in the Kanto and Johto region. He didn't like many people, Silver included— and with good reason, of course. The redheaded boy was never one for biting his tongue very well, one of his few flaws in that professional persona of his. Even when the boy was back in his home region, all the Executives in Rocket told him the same thing and that if he wasn't very careful he would end up getting his tongue cut off. Not that the boy ever believed them, being the stubborn boy he was.

"Ah, Silver, you're finally back!" N greeted with a pleased smile, patting him cheerfully on the back after closing the door behind him, this followed by the 'king' leaning against him in the most friendliest of fashions as he continued on. "Father and I were just talking about you, you know, and how the negotiation went this afternoon."

"Were you now." Silver almost snorted from where he stood, not hesitating to brush his employer off of him, beginning to unbutton the jacket of his suit with a sigh, closing his eyes briefly as he did so. "Apologies for my lateness, I had to check this floor and the one above and below to assure your safety, king. Everything checks out to be safe for the time being, but as per usual I advise you to be aware in the case we find myself being incorrect for once." Which would be a miracle all by itself seeing how calculated he was, just like his own father.

Ghetsis, of course, could only scoff at the words Silver spoke after a moment of silence before taking a sip of his drink in his right hand. "Which I still declare ridiculous seeing how I had my Dark Trinity search the entire building very thoroughly." he muttered in a tone that was blatantly judgmental. "You enjoy wasting your time, Mister Kamon."

"The Dark Trinity are there to protect _**you**_, as they are _**your**_ bodyguards." Silver shot back without missing a beat, pausing in removing his jacket to narrow his eyes in offense. "They are inclined to protect you, they're not responsible for N's life at all if it's threatened— I am. That's why it's necessary to check myself, _Mister _Ghetsis." With that he continued to take off his jacket, tossing it onto the chair to his left before going to his tie as he then added one last comment to his statement. "I know as well as they do that they wouldn't search the floor if it were them. So in a sense, if anyone wasted time, it was you."

Bitter silence fell over the elder, narrowing eyes that were as red as the assassin's hair before he clicked his tongue in distaste and quickly turned his head away to avoid the younger's gaze. "Silver-tongued as ever, aren't you. I wonder sometimes if that's where you got your name instead of the color of your eyes, boy." he remarked, going quiet for a moment before pushing himself onto his feet. The advisor the straightened the jacket of his tan suit, then clearing his throat and beginning to walk towards the front door to exit. N opened his mouth to speak his piece, however he ended up frowning and furrowing his brows instead as Silver opened the door as a 'courteous gesture' to assist the older with leaving.

"No, I'm quite sure I'm named after my eyes, Ghetsis. I'm sorry to disappoint— but my father was merely unoriginal when it came to such."

At that, said man stopped as if a thought had occurred to him before he spun with his arms folded behind his back to offer a retort to the younger male. "Yes, Mister Kamon, you are indeed. For they are lifeless, much like you are in terms of personality which is most likely the reason behind as to why you have no one to lean on but _yourself_."

This of course was taken in offense by the young bodyguard and he immediately opened his mouth to fight back, but the junior Harmonia that had been almost silent jumped in and pulled Silver back, waving to Ghetsis in a cheerful manner before closing the door behind him. The heir hissed at this, pushing N off of him a second time with ease as he tossed his tie onto the chair where his jacket was as he made his way to the window to look out into the city that was blinking with various lights and colors. The sights of Castelia were something to behold at night, however to Silver they were nothing compared to the lights of Goldenrod at this time of night without a cloud in the sky when the weather was perfect despite the fact it was significantly smaller. It had been so long since he had seen the region he was raised in— it was going on two years and a few months now, was it not? But of course, the male knew right away the day he left that he most likely wouldn't be back for a while and visiting was out of the question for very obvious reasons. Not to mention he was dedicated to his work and not once accepted or requested a day off— doing so would taint his name for the person he was and his family in particular had a lot riding on their reputation something as simple as being sick could be disregarded and he would still work, albeit his boss hated that about him and his lack of care for his own body. He was too kind sometimes… No, make that all the time. Silver was constantly chiding him about it, but of course to no avail. N was as hardheaded as much as he was kind.

"Well, I don't think they're lifeless, I think they're quite nice." N finally spoke up to kill the silence, smiling casually at his bodyguard as he walked over to him. See, just as said a moment prior— too kind when a bodyguard and his employer had no need to be so close at all. But N Harmonia? No. Silver had insisted incessantly in the beginning that their relationship was to stay strictly as N being the boss and him his protector, but the greenet wouldn't have it at all. With the way he acted towards the stoic redhead, it was clear he saw Silver as a _friend _(of all things) and eventually the younger boy just gave up and let him think what he wanted. Internally, perhaps Silver even enjoyed it as well but he wasn't one for telling his innermost thoughts to others. Their 'relationship' was built on lies and false assurances in reality anyway, so there was no point in him finding N some sort of confidante.

"My eyes hurt." The assassin muttered as he took a seat at the table near the window, rubbing his eyes with one hand as N took a seat across from him and handed him a Styrofoam cup and offered it to him. An offer the boy immediately accepted, of course, due to the smell of coffee.

"That is because you have been awake for three days now." The greenet chided, scooting his chair in as those emerald green optics narrowed to inspect the other's eyes that were an irritated red from the lack of sleep.

"This is what I need to do to protect you since you are incapable of doing it yourself. You're so nice, you would most likely let a stranger in if they gave a smile to you, idiot." Silver retorted as quickly as always, taking a sip of the coffee that was handed to him. He paused for a moment to let his gaze focus on the half empty glass on the table Ghetsis had left there before instantaneously opening the window beside him and throwing it out of it. '_Much better.'_ he thought, clearing his throat afterwards as he let his attention focus on the leader across from him who… Didn't seem too pleased by his comment and thus had his arms folded across his chest and his gaze focused to the side of him. He looked like a child that didn't get his way, and perhaps in a sense he most certainly was given how much money he had and the power that allowed him to get basically anything he wanted. This was one of the reasons why Silver found attempting to deal with N assuming the two of them were friends a hassle— sometimes N would pull stunts like this like he was free to act like a child in the redhead's presence. Silver couldn't help but sigh at the sight, setting his cup down and folding his arms as well as he leaned back in his chair. "Don't tell me you're seriously going to play this game right now, N." Silver spoke up, scoffing in almost disbelief.

N, however, remained silent with his only response being a quiet huff.

_'Spoiled idiot, you're older than me but you act like you're a ten year old when you don't get your way.'_ The younger thoughts to himself, eyes narrowing just a bit more in irritation before they closed. The last thing the needed was to punch his employer in the face no matter how much he wanted to because of how childish said person was being. That was the difference between the two of them— Silver knew his place and the limitations that explained why the two of them couldn't possible be friends. In that sense, the intellectual that had a fondness for numbers and formulas was still an idiot with no people-sense. But as per usual, the boy would end up giving into him to please him. So, that being said, the redhead gave a quiet mutter of 'you win' before reaching into his pocket to pull out a worn deck of playing cards that N noticed that instantly made him cease his pouting to pay more attention to the shorter male sitting across from him. He knew very well at this point that he had won when Silver brought out those old cards that were worn from being handled so much. The two of them had gotten into the habit of playing card games and giving each other various riddles 'to keep both of their brains in good working condition' as the greenet put it and Silver happened to be better at both more than he was. Not that this stopped the young organization boss from trying, of course. If N was one thing, it was definitely that he was determined.

"So, were you and your father really talking about me, I wonder?" The heir spoke up in the most casual of fashions, shuffling the off white cards in his hands while he leaned back in his chair on the back legs. "That was a lie, wasn't it? Ghetsis wouldn't dare consume anything if he were talking about me. He finds me disgusting, remember? It would make him sick to his stomach."

Quiet, almost awkward silence immediately fell over the two of them. N's smile faded instantly to drop into a thin line to give a serious expression as his bodyguard started to deal a card to the both of them back and forth. Usually they would play a simple game of 'War' when it came to times like this between them— there wasn't much thinking or contemplating, you just had to know what card was better than the other. It was a children's game that was more on the elementary level like Go Fish, but it was fair and it was a nice way to pass the time when the green haired male wanted Silver's attention like the selfish, spoiled child he was behind that intelligent personality. N wasn't allowed to simply go out and speak with normal people, let alone make friends given his occupation and the people he was associated with, so Silver was mainly the only person he was able to talk to freely aside from his father. And if it wasn't obvious from the way N's expression suddenly dropped, conversing with Ghetsis wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world and it took a certain type of person to actually enjoy his company. Talking with him wasn't pleasurable by a long shot and rather vexing, which took a toll on the boss' nerves. Not that he wanted to admit it, but Silver could see it easily. He could see a lot of things the other was covering up even if N wanted to think he was hiding it well. You could learn a lot about a person in two years if you were around them enough, and Silver was around him _a lot_.

"Oh, yes, father and I weren't… Talking about you, no." N admitted, resting his forehead in one hand as he accepted his stack of cards for their card game. "I thought it would have been best to assure you otherwise, but father, he—" Cue a heavy sigh, that being followed by N's pace of speech accelerating, something it often did when he was frustrated or excited about something. Right now, clearly the former. "He continues to criticize how I happen to go about my negotiations when I am more than aware lately that I have been quite profitable when he had not been so successful and I incessantly wish he would cease taking such things out on me but at the same time father is just that— father— and I know it would be disconcerting to him and a surefire way to incite volatile emotions and—"

Ah yes, and thus that extended vocabulary was being put to use yet again along with N's speech rapidly getting even more faster Those two things didn't mix well, so without even looking up to meet the older's gaze, the assassin interrupted him. "N." Silver said, taking a sip of his coffee. "3.1415—"

"— 9265358979, _I know!_" At that, the boss slammed his hand on the table, causing it to shake due to the force and yet again the room went silent as mercury pools finally lifted to focus on those moss green orbs that were focused down at the polished surface of the table. A few quick breaths escaped him, followed by a scoff as one hand lifted to rake through that bushy mess of green hair. "I know, I know…" he repeated, this time much more quieter than the loudness his voice had taken before that was almost a yell. However, it got him quieter in a matter of seconds and that's what Silver wanted to accomplish. Math was a good default when dealing with a man such as N who was in love with it more than anything else growing up as a child.

Chapped lips pursed for a moment before Silver let his namesake eyes drop to the small stack of cards he held in one gloved hand, taking the top card off and flipping it upward to initiate their card game. "Ghetsis aside, have you managed to figure out the riddle from this morning? You look perplexed." It was monotonous as always, however the both of them knew this was the Exchanger's way of playful taunting, thus the older male took it in good stride as he smiled and sat up a little straighter, setting his card down as well and quickly collecting both when it was clear his card was higher and therefore won.

"Ah yes, indeed I have. It was a newspaper." N answered happily. "However, that means it's my turn now and I happen to have a good one. Care to pause our game for a moment to listen and attempt to answer?"

Cue a sigh and a small shrug as the younger stoic boy sunk down a little more in his seat. "Very well, enlighten me, N."

Said king looked like he had won the lottery, looking so terribly overjoyed his loyal bodyguard was willing to listen despite the lack of reaction from Silver as he watched. Such was normal from the redhead, of course. Amazing how someone so easily pleased could be such an intellectual and the boss of such a complex organization, but he was indeed those things and there was no doubting that if you got him going. He must've surely been proud of himself for having thought it up, and the redhead could only pray it wasn't basically some word math problem. Numbers were never his strong suit as much as precision and pulling an act well were. "Alright, listen carefully, yes?" The elder began, leaning over the table and holding up one finger knowingly. "If you throw me out the window, I will leave a grieving wife. Bring me back, but through the door, and you will see someone giving live! What am I?"

Silver optics narrows pensively, followed by a contemplative hum as the smaller male let his head turn to look at the window to the right of him while red locks fell over his shoulders. he greenet watched with a pleasant smile, eyeing Silver as he allowed gloved fingers to drag slowly down the glass of the window. '_Out the window and then it's a widow,'_ The johto native thought to himself, chewing the inside of his cheek a bit. '_Into a door, and then it's a... Donor, I guess..._' A few more seconds passed before it hit him, causing thin brows to raise quickly in realization before an amused scoff escaped him and he turned his head back to meet N's gaze. "Is it the letter n?"

"Aha! Yes, indeed it is, Silver." The man confirmed, clapping his hands once in approval. "You are quick as always."

The bodyguard couldn't help but lower his head a bit with a smile at that, chuckling under his breath while he lifted a gloved hand to tap at the table. "That's actually a pretty funny one coming from you, I have to admit. Good job." He commented. "I have to applaud you, I really do."

N chortles as well as if the other male's laughter was infectious, resting his chin in one hand as he leaned to one side and let a pleased smile creep onto his face. "You look much better when you smile, Silver. I wish you did it more often." He suggested, almost as if thinking out loud. How he could look so pleased with himself over something that the both of them knew would rarely happen, Silver didn't know but he would allow him this victory. It was an amusing riddle for N to technically put himself in one, after all, but as the older had said- he wasn't particularly one for smiling. Or emotions in general. The number one thing trained people like Silver had been told to control at all times was his emotions, and he did it effortlessly. Another reason why the redhead was the best candidate for any mission or order given to him, because unlike many others, there was nothing that could deter him from reaching his goal because there were little to no emotions there to distract him.

The greenet's protector opened his mouth to give some kind of retort that would have been some sort of insult (knowing how he worked), however the sudden buzzing in the left pocket of his pants effectively caught his attention and silenced him. Whenever someone contacted him from it, it always came as a surprise because it was a number that was in no phone books and could never be traced; a number that was only supposed to be contacted during emergencies. N was the only person that possessed the number for said phone, something he kept on his person at all times just in case something went wrong and the redhead wasn't around at the time. That being said, this surprised him as well just as much as it did the younger male and he found himself watching intently as Silver brought the cellphone out of his pocket and held it under the table so to perhaps get an explanation for why someone was contacting his phone. The younger remained stoic as always as he pressed a button to read what was apparently a text message, however Silver couldn't help but swallow just a tad- but not enough to where it didn't look normal- at the short message he saw from an unknown number that merely came up as a series of question marks. It was only a small message that was quick and to the point, but the assassin knew right away what it meant and who it was from... And that alone was enough to make him continue to remain silent as he stared at the message given to him.

[Meeting starting right now. Wrap up your shit and join in.  
-P]

Finally, the redhead gave a reaction- a sigh- before responding with his own message and snapping the device shut, forcing himself to meet the greenet's gaze that was filled with intrigue and clearly just waiting for an explanation as to why Silver had been contacted all of a sudden on a phone that was _**supposedly **_untraceable. "Don't give me such a puppy dog look, N, it's not that big of a deal." Silver said finally, narrowing his eyes with a displeased click of his tongue at the look N had on his face. "Remember the sister I told you about? It was just her- She wants to call me in a little bit so I may have to return early for the night before we finish our cardgame."

N seemed to accept the answer right away, letting his mouth take the shape of a small 'o' as he nodded his head, quickly understanding while he immediately began to collect the cards so to return them to Silver. The heir watched for a moment, mercurial orbs following those pale fingers as they moved about the table before his attention was caught yet again by another vibrating in his pocket that he reacted to more quickly to see the response to his previous answer from the individual contacting him.

[Oh my fucking God, fine. You have 10 minutes or you're dead meat you little shit.  
-P]

'_Asshole. As per usual.' _Silver thought to him with a disgusted grimace, snapping his phone shut while huffing quietly in irritation before turning his head back to the king that had finished collecting all the card and was currently shuffling them despite knowing that the next time they played their usual games, Silver would just shuffle it again anyway. The younger male cleared his throat quietly, shifting in his seat and clasping his gloved hands in front of him in a serious manner. The man waiting on the other side of the phone never was one for waiting around when it came to doing what he wanted to do. If it were the other way around? Yeah, he was the most laziest shit when it came to helping other people and he honestly couldnt give less of a shit than he already did. The absolute worst person to hire and put to work, but somehow he still worked and since he most likely wouldn't dare to bother to contact Silver unless it was something important, it was best that the boy hurried up with what he had planned on doing upon entering this room. "So, N, I have a preposition for you- Assuming tomorrow's schedule is clean of any appointments you may have." Silver began, drumming gloved fingers on the tabletop just for a few quick seconds to occupy his hands.

"And what is your declaration, my dear friend?" N inquired in return, handing the heir's deck of cards back to him as he spoke.

"Tomorrow, you and I are going out." With that, the johto native stood up, tightening his gloves a little as he stood in place and hadn't dared to move just yet.

"Oh, really? I never knew that my bodyguard would ask me to join him on a date! How surprisingly sweet of you, Si-" The kind began as he pushed himself out of his chair with a cheerful smile that was quick to fade with the glare Silver didn't hesitate to give him, showing he clearly wasn't too amused with his words.

"As friends, N. You keep ranting about it, so I will allow you one day outside of work to where we can act as you keep insisting."

One of the older's hands lifted to cup his chin in thought, nodding slowly as he thought over the idea a little more. This most certainly was a first for the shorter, and it would be nice to not hear Silver repeating himself over and over while saying they weren't supposed to act so friendly because he merely served as N's bodyguard. "That sounds rather nice, actually. Very well, tomorrow at the usual time when you arrive in the morning is fair enough." He agreed before nudging into the other playfully. "Give me one last riddle before you go and have a chat with your sister?"

What an exasperating employer to work for.

"Fine, fine." Silver complied with an over exaggerated sigh, walking over to roll up his tie and shove it into his pocket before grabbing his coat and throwing it over his shoulder. "I'm only going to say it to you once and I'm not going to wait around for an answer, got it?"

"Yes yes, now tell me already."

One gloved hand rested on the door knob of the front door, gripping it tightly in eagerness to leave yet still he remained in place so to give the riddle as requested so N would go along with his invitation for tomorrow." The person who buys it doesn't want it, the person who buys it doesn't need it, and the person who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

N frowned at that, clearly not having the slightest clue as to how to answer such a riddle. "I'm afraid I don't know this one. What is the answer, Silver?"

"... It's a coffin." And with that, the door of the hotel room opened and Silver quickly walked out before closing the door behind him and heading down the hallway.

* * *

With a grunt, Silver opened the back seat side door of an average looking black van, tossing his jacket into the front seat before taking a seat in the very back of the vehicle and stretching out in a relaxed fashion. The boy relaxed a little as he allowed his body to relax into the cushion of the seat, muttering incoherencies about the pain of standing all day, which was followed by him reaching into his pocket to pull out an earpiece that he put into his right ear and him reaching under the seat to bring out a simple black laptop. It didn't take the trainer very long to turn it on, typing in a password before he found himself looking at what seemed to be an online chat group. On the left it showed the current members inside which included himself- labeled SKR-, someone labeled P, and another labeled as 'BG', all of which the teenager could picture with a face inside his head. Plugging in his headpiece into the side of his laptop, Silver cleared his throat to show the device was working properly before letting his head lean back to stare up at the ceiling. In previous meetings, there was never anything on the screen to look at after all, so the heir was going to save himself the trouble and rest his eyes a little. N had told him to do so, and it was best if he felt recharged come morning.

"SKR reporting, code number 12-24-007, you are free to continue, you terrible example of humankind." He spoke up finally to initiate the conversation, the very last part of the greeting coming out in a way that was blatantly condescending. The "terrible example of humankind" was merely a phrase, that which that described the person he knew was there- Proton.

"Ahah, yeah, I love you too you little fucker. You're lucky I'm not there or Big Brother Proton would kick your little brother ass like good old times." An elder voice came, one that was smooth as silk to the ear but you could hear it in the older man's voice that behind such a pleasant voice he had to be a cruel man. Which of course he was, Silver knew this very well growing up in the Rocket household. The man that had just responded was indeed known as 'Proton', an executive in the Rocket organization and someone that Giovanni had basically almost adopted into the family when Silver was only 6 years old while Proton was 12 at the time. Even during childhood the elder male showed severe sadistic tendencies (one of the reasons why Giovanni probably picky him up in the first place), and more often than not since his father was too busy, Silver was left in the care of Proton which of course ended up just as the executive had stated: with him being the poor redhead until he was bruised and banged up. Just the very thought of those times made the bodyguard not want to close his eyes for a moment to rest them, fearing he would see the figure of Proton with that shit-eating grin on his face, solid black uniform, steel toed boots, with a tight black cap that sat upon seafoam green hair. That was the embodiment of sadism. "Honestly, dear little bro, you're lucky the old man's popping in this time to see you or I'd give you quite the lecture on your attitude, kiddo." he added with a chuckle. And by lecture he most likely meant death threats and whatnot like usual, knowing how Proton was to Silver in particular.

Pale namesake eyes blinked slowly at the reminder, followed by the heir swallowing thickly as if to calm himself before speaking. "Hello, father. It's good to see you."

There was no response in return, however. There was only painful silence before a ping resounded in his ear which only made him groan and run a hand through his thick red hair.

"Ooh, looks like another knock out with dad, huh Silver? Tough break." Proton taunted in a pleasant tone, and the young assassin could almost see the older swaying in his seat in a childish fashion because it just made his day to see the future leader of the organization being basically ignored by his own father for some reason. And while Silver was tempted to make some sort of witty remark in return to this, it really wasn't worth the time hed waste to get stuck in some kind of petty argument with Proton when that could literally go on for hours and the executive still wouldn't budge at all. At least one couldn't say he didn't have the guts to be an executive, that was for damn sure. "... Not gonna answer, huh?" said greenet questioned after a pause, his words followed by a chuckle. "That's fine, that's fine. Anyway- you asked your little crush on that date, right?"

"He's my employer and nothing more you idiot, but yes I did." The younger hissed back in return.

"Good, good! And you know what place you're supposed to go to, right?"

"Yes, Proton."

"And you know which table to sit at?"

"I swear on Arceus' name I will hurt you. Yes, of course I do."

Yet again, Silver heard Proton laughing in amusement at his anger, which of course only made the assassin scoff to further express his vexation for dealing with the older that acted as if he were younger than him. "Alright, good, you're all set buddy." Proton confirmed after a series of clicks from the keyboard on his end. "Just let things go according to plan and you're all set. I'll have perfect aim with my rifle on a rooftop on the other side of the street, so one hit is all I need, then **BAM**! He'll look like a Christmas tree in July! After that, you're free to come on home finally from your mission and reap all the praise and benefits from your father. Piece of cake, right? And all you gotta do is let him die there on the cold concrete floor of that shitty cafe."

Silver was surprisingly silent at his words this time, laying there with his arms resting behind his head while he chewed on his bottom lip almost as if he were thinking over the words being said to him. After two years of hard work sneaking his way into the organization and climbing his way up the ranks to become N's bodyguard with all the dedication and the butt kissing included, Silver's two year endeavor was finally going to be over. It was almost difficult to grasp for the boy now when he had gotten used to how things were, admittedly. "... Understood. SKR logging out." he responded finally before shutting the laptop off and returning it to the place it had been before. After that, he removed his ear pice and let it drop to the floor quietly. Mercurial hues closed slowly, gloves hands crossing casually to rest over his stomach. He was definitely going to need it for tomorrow.

N was going to need it too, now that he thought about it- but the sad thing was that N didn't even know it at all. Just like the person in the riddle, N didn't have the slightest idea that tomorrow was going to be his last day between the two of them aside from Silver, the man that was going to be the one to give him his 'coffin'.


End file.
